


Like Real People Do

by number 1 gelphie fanfic fan (Splashy)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and dont mention it, i'm. i'm sorry, if i know you irl pls do me a favor and dont read this, my first smut pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/number%201%20gelphie%20fanfic%20fan
Summary: Honey just put your sweet lips on my lipsWe should just kiss like real people do





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my First Smut pls be nice idk what the fuck i'm doing
> 
> also hi this is Splashy/Ash i am posting all smut fics on here bc....hopefully my irl friends wont be able to find this. it wouldnt be hard if they looked but....this is the best i could do

As soon as Glinda and Elphaba walked through the door to their room, Glinda pressed Elphaba against the door and had started kissing her, hard enough it was almost like they hadn’t seen each other in months. Elphaba, though startled at first, soon began kissing her back with equal fervor.

It wasn’t long before a pale leg was sliding up between two green ones and Elphaba barely had the chance to suppress a moan before it was there between the apex of her thighs. She ground down on her thigh, now not even bothering to stop the sighs that slipped out between her green lips. Glinda grinned and continued to kiss her, tongue swiping over Elphaba’s lips before darting in.

They stayed like that for a moment, Glinda continuously grinding her thigh against Elphaba while kissing her passionately, until Elphaba couldn’t take it anymore. She began to step forward, slowly pushing Glinda back until the backs of her knees hit the bed. A slight push and she falls onto it, pulling Elphaba with her.

It takes only a second for Glinda to flip herself on top, grinning down at Elphaba, her thigh once more pressed against the green girl. She attempts to roll her eyes but only manages to half-close them as the grinding is started up again.

Having since become unable to keep up with their kisses, Elphaba has started letting out soft pants with each grind, moving her hips to get more friction. Finally, she lets out a frustrated huff. 

“Glinda… _please._ ”

The blonde lets out a breathy laugh, but obliges. She begins to press kisses down her neck, getting lower and lower by the second. Soon, she’s pulling Elphaba’s sweater off, soon followed by her shirt. Her hands roam the green expanse of flesh before her for a moment before she continues, kissing down Elphaba’s chest until she reaches the crest between her breasts. She quickly takes off her bra and her gaze flicks up to Elphaba’s.

Elphie’s eyes are closed, though they open at Glinda’s pause. There’s a delightful blush, a darker green, spread across her cheeks and dipping down onto her chest. Glinda lingers over one of her nipples, her breath ghosting over it, until Elphaba lets out a frustrated huff. Glinda chuckles before closing her lips around it, beginning to suck slightly and flicking her tongue. . Slowly, gently, she bites it, and Elphaba moans. Her hand moves to the other, and she tweaks it slightly.

She moves on to the other and repeats the same actions, flipping hands and listening to the delightful sounds Elphaba makes. Soon after, she’s continuing, mouth moving further down, over her belly. It’s soft in all the right places, and she reaches the top of Elphaba’s jeans. She slowly starts removing them, looking up at Elphaba as she does so. She tries to help, and they manage to succeed in getting rid of the unnecessary clothing.

Elphaba is now left in just her underwear, whereas Glinda still has all her clothes on. Elphaba finds this rather unfair, and tugs at Glinda’s loose shirt. She quickly pulls it over her head, revealing soft skin that Elphaba starts to roam her hands over. But before she can do too much, Glinda takes them and, after pressing a kiss to them, plants them back on the bed.

“You can worry about me later. For now, it’s all about you,” she whispers, leaning down so the words go directly into her ear. She can feel the shiver from Elphaba and grins. 

Glinda returns her attention to Elphaba’s underwear, hooking two fingers in the top hem and pulling down, flinging them away somewhere. She didn’t care where they landed. They’d worry about that in the morning.

She draws a finger between Elphaba’s folds, and she sucks in a sharp gasp. Glinda moves her finger up, finding Elphaba’s clit, and circles her finger around it. Elphaba bucks her hips up, desperate for more friction.

She presses her finger down on Elphaba’s clit, and Elphaba releases a moan.

“Glinda..!”

Glinda grinned before leaning down, her face hovering directly above Elphaba’s heat. Watching her face, she slowly licked a stripe up, ending at her clit which she wrapped her lips around before biting ever so gently.

Elphaba’s hands move to her hair, pulling just enough that Glinda can feel a slight sting, but she doesn’t mind in the slightest. She just gets comfortable and flicks Elphaba’s clit before starting to suck on it. She brings a finger up and dips it just slightly in, tracing her entrance before slowly pushing in. Elphaba let out a soft huff at that before descending into panting moans.

Drawing back slightly, Glinda pushes in once more but adds a second finger. Her lips still closed around Elphaba’s clit, she continues to give it all the attention it deserves. She curls her fingers, reaching up for a certain spot. When Elphaba tenses around her, she knows she’s found it. So she focuses on it relentlessly, desperate to completely undo the green girl around her.

A few more minutes of this, and soon she could feel Elphaba clenching around her fingers, her pants and moans going silent, before she relaxed against Glinda. Glinda withdrew her fingers, made sure Elphaba was watching her, and licked them clean. Elphaba blushed, the green looking so beautiful. Glinda smiled down at her.

She still had most of her clothes on, but she was tired. She collapsed onto Elphaba, nuzzling her face into the crook between Elphaba’s neck and shoulder, and lazily pressed a kiss there.

“Do you…?” Elphaba enquired, tilting to look down at her as best she could. Glinda just shook her head no and Elphaba hummed before pulling the cover up over them and wrapping her arms around Glinda.

They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm planning on writing a lot. each will have a Hozier song as the title w some lyrics as the summary so if you have a Hozier song you want a gelphie smut fic written to lemme know


End file.
